everafterhighfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Usuário:Fairy Pink
thumb|Tá olhando o que? Meus Amigos Wikianos= Lembrando que qualquer um que tenha respeito a mim já pode se considerar meu BFF u.u AlexandraAbadeer Ela é a fundadora e chefona dessa wiki, não ela não é um monstro que vai lhe engolir se vç fizer algo errado (Bem, quem sabe né :v ) pelo contrario é uma pessoa muito bacana,simpática e inteligente (Serio, ela manja legal tudo sobre códigos O.O ). Ela também é sincera e pelo que já falou, vaidosa :3 Flower Cherry É a pessoa mais paciente,calma e compreensiva que eu já vi na minha vida! Meu deus do céu, essa menina resolve os confrontos nos comentários de um jeito que ninguém mais consegue. Sem falar que quando ela quer, sabe fazer vç chorar de rir! É realmente uma pessoa muito legal e eu ainda não consegui reconhecer nenhum defeito nela. AKRoybel Ele é um boyzinho muito amigável, zoeiro, impaciente, magoável eeeee...estranho (ele disse que se shippa com a Crumpets '-' )mas eu não posso julgar ninguém pq não sou o ser mais normal do mundo '-' Kameko Itami Essa mina é bem invocada. Pelo que já falou, é gótica, curte jogos e é uma pessoa bem divertida! Assim como eu, adora gírias.Só é uma lastima que ela não seja tão ativa quanto o resto o que faz com que eu ainda não tenha tido tanto contato com ela :\ Lindahmi Ela é super amigável, uma pessoa gentil, respeitosa, amável, que não julga pela aparência e super simpática... MAS ATENÇÃO! Nunca falem mal da Holly O'Hair na frente dela! É serio! Ela vai te esfolar vivo. "Ah sim! E ela é uma pessoa extremamente romântica. Swan turmalina R123 Ele é bem observador, preguiçoso (Que nem uma pessoa chamada Fay )curte muuuuuuuuito uma treta, se estressa facilmente, amadora a Apple e gosta de trollar o povo de vez em quando :> Bia ribeiro 2 É uma amiga bem legal, gosta de winx que nem eu. Viciada em Miraculous :3 ainda não tive taaaannnnnto contato com ela, mas já notei que ela é bem amigável, e eu tô ajudando ela com a Wiki dela ^^ Momo mami Recém chagada, mas já me dei bem com ela! É uma defensora das causas femininas (assim como eu) e parece ser o tipo de menina durona. ---- SORRY se vç não esta na lista, pode ser pq vç tenha vacilado comigo,seja um anônimo,um usuário não muito ativo na wiki.........ou simplesmente pq eu não vou com a tua cara :\ qualquer coisa é só me dar um carão sobre ter te esquecido que eu nunca mais me esqueço '-' ---- |-| Minhas wikis favoritas= *Wikia Monster High *Ever After High Fandom *Ever After High wiki *Wikia Winx Club *Winx Club Ocs wikia *Monster High Fandom |-|Meus desenhos/filmes favoritos= Desenhos * O incrível mundo de Gumball * Harvey Beaks * Star vs as forças do mal * Breadwinners * Winx Club * Polly * Penn Zero: Quase Heroi * Hora de Aventura * Jovens titans em ação * Picles e Amendoim * Ever After High * Coragem, O Cão Covarde * Monster High * Chowder * As aventuras de LadyBug * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * KND:A Turma do Bairro * Barbie life in the Dreamhause * Titio Avo * As meninas super poderosas * Hot Wheels * Bob Esponja * Apenas um Show * Steven Universo * Um segredo além do jardim * As Terríveis aventuras de Bily e Mandy *Mansão Foster para Amigos Imaginarios * Também sou louca por seriados americanos tipo ,Icarly,Harry Danger,Victorious ect. Filmes *Descendentes *Bob Esponja: Herois Fora d'agua *Monster High: Os Pesadelos de Monster High *http://pt-br.monster-high.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_High:_A_Assustadora_Barreira_de_Corais Monster High: Assustadora Barreira de Corais] *Jogo de Dragões (Dragon Games) *Barbie moda e magia ( :v ) *e mais uma pá que não lembro agora... Ai vem aquela pergunta: Fay faz alguma coisa na vida fora assistir? A resposta é não! |-|Meus Jogos Favoritos= Apesar de que meu planeta natal é o "mundo dos desenhos" eu visito de vez em quando o "mundo dos jogos" *Boogeyman *Five Nights at Freddy's *Tasty Planet *Stardoll *Minecraft *E alguns outros jogos bobos da internet. |-| Userbox= ---- ---- |-|Musicas Favoritas= Eu AMO ouvir musicas se eu fosse listar todas as minhas favoritas sua cabeça iria explodir '-' mas ok eu vou mandar algumas, as que eu estou mais ouvindo recentemente... *1° *2° *3° *4° *5° *6° Mas sinceramente eu não sei nem pq eu estou colocando isso se provavelmente você que esta lendo não vai ter paciência de ouvir nenhuma '-' Vç ainda quer saber mais sobre mim? Pois vai ficar na vontade :>